


Playing with Melinda May - The Morning After

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Lincoln, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sub!May, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Coulson. Smirking. With his eyes. Any minute now she was going to break and punch him. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Melinda May - The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh - I couldn't leave them all snuggly and comfortable. Sorry

May

She was going to have to hit him.

Every time she moved (stiffly, yes - that’s what happens when one has the best sex of their life for the better part of four hours), every time she so much as uttered a word (in a far too low and croaky voice to pass as anything like her usual tone – well, that’s just what happens when some one spends the evening screaming), every time she sat (cautiously, very very cautiously – cos that’s what happens when one’s ass is bruised from a good spanking)... every single time she so much as breathed... he was laughing at her! 

Oh, not laughing out loud, though she could tell he was dying to. Not even a hint of a smirk on his lips. But his eyes – his irritating expressionable eyes – they were laughing. And they were laughing hard.

And that, combined with the evening before, was making her irritable.

What, you ask, was it about the evening before that was irritating her? Well... she’d stayed. And she just didn’t do that. Ever.

And what was worse... she’d wanted to stay. To stay snuggled in their embrace, held and protected until they woke up. And she _really_ just didn’t do that. Ever.

So, she’d snuck out whilst they slept and headed back to her room to start the day. Now she was feeling guilty. Any minute now they’d probably be waking to find her gone, wondering if it had all been a huge mistake. It’d be uncomfortable and tense when she next saw them and they’d probably all pretend like nothing had ever happened. And that’d be that. There’d be no repeats, no more frankly amazing sex, and no more cuddling. Not that she liked the cuddling. Or that she wanted a repeat. Nope.

So, Coulson. Smirking. With his eyes. That was what was irritating her. And any minute now she was going to break and punch him.

 

Skye

She woke up cold.

It took a few minutes to work out why. 

She was in the gym, lying on the floor. That wasn’t all together unusual – she often ended up dragging herself back up off the mats when sparring with M-

May. She wasn’t here.

Then it all came flooding back to her – the teasing, the planning... the sex. Oh My God the sex! And May – Wow!

But, May wasn’t here now. She’d left. She’d never though of May as the snuggling kind – well she’d never thought of May as the tie me up and spank me kind either – but the fact that she’d just up and left whilst they slept for some reason hurt more than it should.

They’d made no promises sure and she could have fun without strings – was more than happy to in fact! But, just waking to find her gone... wham, bam, thank you ma’am... that hurt. 

No, it didn’t hurt. It made her cross. That was right – she wasn’t hurt she was angry. Just where did May get off just getting up and leaving them like that? She could have at least left a note. Did she leave a note?

Skye sat up suddenly, frantically glancing round searching for some sign of a note or... just something... from May, and woke Lincoln in the process. 

“hurmg...” it seemed Lincoln was less than articulate in the mornings.

“Wake up, May’s gone,” she whispered back and this seemed to rouse him a little faster.

“Wheremm...?” 

“I don’t know. I think we’ve been dumped,” she replied, unconcerned to note that a little anger had spread into her tone. “And she didn’t even leave a Dear John letter!”

“G’ finder...?” he suggested - at least she thinks that’s what he said. It was interspaced with a fairly impressive yawn.

“Go find her?” she clarified.

“Yerp... g’finder n spanker... n bring er back ere to keep mmm warm.” Well that seemed like an excellent plan - when one was only half conscious - but was certainly not to be so excellent a plan to try to put into practice. A not so excellent plan that could well turn into a very painful, possibly deadly, plan if May had decided she wasn’t playing anymore.

“I think we need a better plan” was all she said.

 

May

She wasn’t quite sure what she’d expected when Skye walked into the common room for breakfast. But she knew that Skye looking completely normal, smiling and greeting everyone like nothing had happened the previous day, was not it. She’d obviously been up a while as she’d had time to shower and change.

It was almost a little insulting that she got the usual Skye greeting – a “Morning May” and a nod of the head. No, scratch that. It _was_ insulting. 

Quite frankly it was rude.

Skye should be looking at least a little bit upset. Peeved or sad, she’d take either. Skye should not be looking like it was a completely ordinary morning after the night (day, afternoon, evening?) they had shared.

 

Skye

So, May wasn’t completely unaffected this morning. In actual fact she looked pissed. It was an expression close to her normal expression (the “I’m slightly pissed off so leave me alone” expression) but there was something slightly more with the eyebrows that said I am actually pissed off and may hurt someone. Oh, it wasn’t all the way out to the “someone will pay for this” frown but it was getting there. Skye was getting good at working the non-expressions out.

And if May was pissed off at her seemingly uncaring demeanour... well then May obviously wanted her to care. And if May wanted her to care then it hadn’t meant nothing to her after all. And if it hadn’t meant nothing then it meant something. If it meant something then maybe, just maybe, she was on to something here... 

Well, fortune favours the bold!

She sat her bowl down on the table next to May before leaning over her to whisper in her ear, “Next time I’ll leave you tied so you can’t run away in the morning.” 

May’s sudden inhalation was a surprise but the slight widening of her eyes and twitching corners of her lips were more so. Yep, minute change of facial expression #64 the “you amuse me, continue to do so and you may live” one.

As Skye sat down, her point seemingly made she almost choked on her cereal when May whispered back “What makes you think I’ll let you tie me up a second time?”

“What makes you think you’ll get a choice?”


End file.
